Revelation
by LivingForTv
Summary: One-shot. Vampire. The end of a hunt and, well, this is really about John Winchester and the lenghts he would go to for keeping his sons safe.


**Author's note: **There is an angsty muse living in my apartment, and she won't leave. She made me write this but I fought her and so there is at least a glimmer of my usual stuff in here. Pre-series. Don't know what else to say.

**Disclaimer: **I don't think even _this _story belongs to me. Gotta be someone darker.

**Warning: **Slight AU since I'm pretty sure the Winchesters hadn't met any vampires until _Dead Man's Blood_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Revelation**

The cold stone crypt was lit only by a flickering torch that barely illuminated the section of wall that John and Dean were pressed against. The vampire stood unmoving by the stairs, her eyes closed and palms turned upwards as she enchanted the ivy to secure them ever tighter, roping wine after wine across their bodies. Sam lay on the stone tiles where John had dropped him, his face as white as the vampire's dress and his breathing dangerously shallow. There had been no need for restraining him for several days.

When the vampire finally opened her eyes the older Winchesters were almost covered in the living snares and she smiled slightly at the sight.

"Tsk tsk, foolish hunters" she chided them as she glided forwards to get a better look. "Did you really think you could enter my abode without me noticing?"

Her voice was gentle and distant and she sounded almost bored, as if the words were a tedious ritual she had performed too many times to put any effort in. She sighed as she knelt next to Sam and lifted his head into her lap, exposing the dried blood on his throat. In the dim light the blood only seemed like another layer of dirt on his limp body. The torch was too weak to show the extent of puncture marks, but John knew what they would look like. Dean didn't but the sight of the pale vampire hands in his brother's hair made him sick to his stomach. He drew in breath to start hurling insults at her, to make her turn her attention to him instead while they worked to get free, but his father moved quicker.

"Vanessa" John said, sounding completely composed, "what are you doing to my youngest?"

Dean looked at his father with astonishment – how could he sound so calm? And why wasn't he trying to cut free? Even Dean's wild struggle seized at the serenity in his father's voice.

The vampire looked up with a glint of interest; "You know my name, hunter" she stated. John nodded. "I know a lot. I'm an old hunter who has listened to the ones older still."

"And I'm an old vampire" Vanessa smiled and suddenly it seemed to Dean that the crypt grew colder and darker and he heard rustles from the corners. Or did it come from inside the tombs? He would never have thought that there were scarier things in the crypt than what was in front of them, but he caught himself sneaking glances into the dark.

"I want to make a deal with you" John said, his voice soft and confident, like that of a man having something worthwhile to offer.

"Interesting" Vanessa answered and tilted her head, hands absentmindedly playing with Sam's matted hair. "But I was planning on making this one a companion. He's both sweet and brave."

John smiled at her words but didn't look at Sam as he spoke: "He is my youngest and but a child. He knows little of the ways of the world or the darkness that lurks inside each man's soul. He would never embrace living in the shadows or relish in a prey defeated." Vanessa lifted her chin slowly and stared at John. He had captured her attention. John continued. "Maybe one day he will learn these things, but I haven't met many who willingly admit the truth of man. That we are fooling ourselves with fairytales of good and evil, when all that really exists is – sensations. Some we admit to craving, some we don't"

Vanessa had grown still as John continued to speak and her penetrating gaze held his. John leaned against the wall in a restful pose that seemed to completely disregard the net that secured him to it. Dean hardly dared to breathe not to break the connection his father was working on. He had no idea where it would lead but he trusted him implicitly.

After a while Vanessa's lips formed a smile that didn't show fangs and she stood up, Sam's head sliding to the floor again where Dean convinced himself he saw his hand curl up a little. She floated gracefully towards John and looked deep into his eyes as she spoke:

"Give me your name, hunter"

"John Winchester" he answered and inclined his head formally. She liked that.

"Perhaps I will accept you. One who knowingly and willingly embraces immortality is a far better companion than a man who is still a child." She paused. "And there will be a time of courtship, of course." John nodded again, a small smile playing on his lips.

Vanessa cast a glance at Sam and then turned her attention to Dean who took his cue from his father and didn't move as she moved closer. He shuddered as her lips closed on his throat and the teeth drew blood, but her touch didn't last longer than it took her to fill her mouth with his blood. Then she let go and went over to John, standing on tiptoe with her hands resting on his shoulders as she moved to kiss him. John didn't even flinch as he closed the distance between their lips and accepted her mouthful of blood. He swallowed without a flicker of disgust and the kiss deepened.

They were still locked in the kiss when John pierced her heart with his hidden dagger and quickly followed through with a deep slice across her throat. That kept her thrashing around on the floor until he had cut himself loose enough to reach her and finish the job. Without looking at Dean he handed him the dagger and went over to pick up Sam again and cradle him against his chest. Dean looked at his father and the gentle hold he had on his brother and knew, just knew, that his father was a hero.

And that there was no dark deed in the universe he would hesitate to commit to keep them safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mmm... A review? I'm ... curious..._


End file.
